CA/Stocks
As a note: No person is allowed to independently modify this list. All items, added or removed, must be consulted with the in-session GM. =Stock List= Weapons Melee *'(x2) (What Kind?) Knife(+):' XX/3/+X *'(What Kind?) Axe(+):' XX/X/+5; -XX Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/+XX Construction Damage *'Hatchet(+):' 70/2(+25)/+5; -10 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Construction Damage *'War Maul(+):' 40/1/+5; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) *'Combat Shovel(=):' XX/X/+X **'Sharpened Edges:' (Does What?) **'Grip tape grips:' (Does What?) *'Crowbar:' 75/2(25)/+0; +10 to opening things *'Fire Axe(=):' XX/X/+0; -XX Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/+XX *'(What Kind?) Knife(=):' XX/3/+X *'Sledgehammer(=):' 35/1/+0; -25 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) *'Brass Knuckles(=):' *'Spear(=):' XX/X/+X *'Machette(-):' 65/2(+25)/-5 *'Hatchet(-):' 70/2(+25)/-5; -10 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Construction Damage *'Pipe('Compound Crossbow(+):' 65/2/+10; (Any size rifle bolts) **Accessory: Custom Repeating system (Allows loading of 3 bolts at once to be fired one at a time rather than reloading after every shot. Only holds up to 16 inch bolts) Ammunition *'(x1933) 9x19mm Parabellum(=)' *'(x82) 9mm Parabellum(-):' -5 Accuracy *'(x95) .40 S&W(=)' *'(x3) .40 S&W(-):' -5 Accuracy *'(x9) .40 S&W(x):' -10 Accuracy **'Special Penalty:' Unknown *'(x9) .40 S&W(x-):' -15 Accuracy **'Special Penalty:' Unknown *'(x61) .45 ACP(=)' *'(x1) 10mm Auto(=)' *'(x118) 12-Gauge Slugs(=)' Single target; 15 Armor Piercing; -10 Accuracy *'(x552) 12-Gauge Buckshot(=)' AoE+0 *'(x12) 12-Gauge Buckshot(x)' AoE+0; -10 Accuracy **'Special Penalty:' Unknown *'(x23) 12-Gauge Gawdshot(=)' AoE+1, Ignores 10 LR vs Zombies *'(x93) 12-Gauge Birdshot(=)' +15 Lethality, AoE+2 *'(x18) .22 Long Rifle(++)' +10 Accuracy *'(x64) .22 Long Rifle(=)' *'(x18) .22 Long Rifle(-)' -5 Accuracy *'(x9) .22 Long Rifle(--):' -10 Accuracy *'(x41) .223 Remington(=)' *'(x865) 5.56x45mm NATO(=)' *'(x32) 5.56x45mm NATO Incendiaries(=):' ? *'(x32) .308 Winchester(=)' *'(x16) 7.62x51mm NATO(=)' *'16" Crossbow Bolts(=)' Reusable *'Broadhead 16" Bolts(=)' Reusable; -5 Lethality Accessories Magazines *'.22 Long Rifle Magazine:' 0/10 Rounds *'Colt 1911 Magazine:' 0/7 Rounds (x2) *'UnID'd 9mm Pistol Magazine:' 0/17 Rounds *'Uzi Magazine:' 0/50 Rounds Clothing/Armor *'Full Face Gas Mask(++):' ??? *'(x8) Cloth Headwear(+):' +0 LR, +2 Defense (Size 1) *'Sports Helmet(+):' Light Head Armor; +10 LR, +2 Defense, -5 Perception (Size 1) *'(x3) Cloth Handwear(+):' 0(3/4) Wound, +0(-3) Defense, +7 Grip (Size 1) *'(x2) Cloth Footwear(+):' 0(3/4) Wound, +0(-3) Defense, +7 Agility (Size 1) *'(x5) Reading Eyeglasses(+):' ??? *'(x76) Cloth Body Armor(=):' +0 Defense (Size 2) *'(x22) Cloth Headwear(=):' +0(-5) LR, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Average(=) Football Helmet:' Light Head Armor; +5 LR, +0 Defense, -5 Perception (Size 1) *'(x31) Cloth Handwear(=):' (0)1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Grip (Size 1) *'(x47) Cloth Footwear(=):' (0)1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Agility (Size 1) *'Light Boots(=):' Light Foot Armor; 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'(x58) Female Lingerie(=):' +0 Charisma *'Corset(=):' -5 Endurance +5 Charisma *'(x134) Cloth Body Armor(-):' +0(-5) Defense (Size 2) *'(x58) Cloth Headwear(-):' +0(-10) LR, +0(-2) Defense (Size 1) *'(x50) Cloth Handwear(-):' (0)1/3 Wound, +0(-7) Defense, +3 Grip (Size 1) *'(x70) Cloth Footwear(-):' (0)1/3 Wound, +0(-7) Defense, +3 Agility (Size 1) *'(x289) Cloth Body Armor(--):' +0(-10) Defense (Size 2) *'(x73) Cloth Headwear(--):' +0(-15) LR, +0(-5) Defense (Size 1) *'(x66) Cloth Handwear(--):' (0)2/9 Wound, +0(-10) Defense, +0 Grip (Size 1) *'(x90) Cloth Footwear(--):' (0)2/9 Wound, +0(-10) Defense, +0 Agility (Size 1) Books Electronics *'Headset Microphones''' (x3) *'Kinect' (x3) *'PSMove (controllers only)' (x6) *'Playstation EYES' (x2) *'Universal Gaming Cables' (x8) *'360 controllers:' w/rechargable batteries (x4) *'PS3 controllers:' w/rechargable batteries (x4) *'Nintendo 3DS' *'Assorted Video Games:' Mixed value. (x50) *'Sony PS3' (x4) *'Sony PS2' *'Microsoft XBOX 360' (x2) *'Nintendo Wii' *'AAA batteries' (49x) *'MP3 Player' *'Worn(-) Cellphone' (x1) Food *'Bottle of Vitamin Supplments' x57 Doses *'Bag of snackcakes (x6 units)' *'Snackcakes' (x4) *'Can of beer' (x10) *'Bottle of Wine' *'20lb Dog Food Bag' (x2) *'Energy Drink' (x5) *'Salt' (1unit) *'Old can of peas' (1can) should be fine if you cook it *'Great(++) Citrus Condenced Juice Drinks': 9 units Constructive Parts Craft Materials *'Building Materials(++)' (x11) *'Good(+) Construction Wood:' (x11) *'Duct Tape Roll:' __/__ uses (x5) *'Zombie Spider Bones:' Hard and sturdy. Wait, spiders don't have bones... (x3) *'Bone Blade:' Sharp bone form the second spider mutate *'Barricading material': 10 units *'Hemp': 2units *'Bone Tank Bone Plate': (x5) *'Bovine Bone:' (x82) *'Bovine Horns: '(x2)Pairs *'Building Nails' (8Units) *'Gunpowder' (2lbs) *'Damaged(-) Nylon' 5 units *'Nailgun' *'15-stack nail clip' (x3) *'New(+) Saw': used for cutting wood. (x3) *'Dull(-) Saw:' used for cutting wood. *'Dull Wire Cutter:' Snip snip! (x1) *'Old Duct Tape:' 2uses -5 roll (x1) *'Streno:' (2cans) *'Worn(-) Boarding' (x1) *'Worn(-) Packet of old Nails' (x6) *'Broken(X) Mechanical Tools' *'Generic Truck Parts(-)' *'Vehicle Parts(-)' *'Vehicle Seats(=)' *'Vehicle Seats(-)' *'Muffler(=)' *'Steel(+) (x45)' *'Steel(=) (x52)' *Spray Paint(=):' '''Blue x2 - Red x1 - Purple x4 - Green x1 - Black x3 - White x2 - Brown x1 Equipment *'Freezer: (x3) Weapon Parts *'''Good(+) Revolver Parts: (x2) *'Good(+) Shotgun Parts:' (x2) *'Average(=) Rifle Parts' (x2) Mechanical Parts *'++ tires' (x3) *'++ car engine parts' (1) *'Bottle of Motor Oil' (x3) *'Damaged(-) Generator Parts:' *'++Generator parts': 2x *'* Generator parts': 1x *'*+Generator Parts': 1x *3 broken bikes *2(+) quality bikes Tools *'Good(+) First Aid Minikit:' 1/20 uses *'Good(+) Toolkit:' *'Good(+) Heavy Duty Toolkit' (2x) *'Average(=) Basic Toolkit:' *'Average(=) Leather Toolkit' (1x) *'Worn(-) First Aid Minikit:' 4/4 Uses *'Flashlight' Medical Items *'Strong(++) Sleeping Medicine:' +35 to sleep attempts (x7) *'Good(+) Bandages:' (x6) *'Bottle of Morphine:' 5/5 uses (x10) *'First Aid Kit:' 8/10 charges; (*2+5) (x2) *'Minor First Aid Kit:' 10/10 charges; (*2) *'Rubbing Alcohol': *'Nausea Medication': *'Expired(-) Cough Syrup:' 4/4 uses *'Worn(-) Bandages:' (x3) Miscellaneous *'Condoms:' (97) *'Fireworks:' (x3) *'Good(+) Metal Bar' *'Binoculars:' +10 to Perception; Long range (x1) *'Enchanced(*) Hiking Pack': 35% carrying capacity, -5 Agility -- Liquid container: can carry up to two liquids of most kinds safely, 1 liter per tank. (x1) *'Improved(++) Hiking Pack:' 35% carryin compaity, -5 agility (x3) *'Heavy Rolling Packs(++):' 45% carrying capacity, -15 Agility, -5 Attack, can be dragged instead of worn. (x2) *'Dartboard' *'7'x7' Dome Tent' *'Ice Chest' *'Bottle of Shampoo' (x4) *'Roll of TP' (x4) *'Comet cleaner' *'Bar of soap' (x2) *'Scented(+) Soap' (9units) *'Fertilizer': 500lbs *'Body wash' (0.5) *'Kitchen Sink' *'Fishing Pole' *'Half Gallon bottloe of massage oil' (11x) *'Tube of exfoliation cream' (4) *'Organic face mask cream' (x2) *'Broken (X) Foot bath' *'D Cell Battery' (x2) To Be Sorted